Pure Impure: Good Bad
by DarkSkyeDawn
Summary: DISCONTINUED A demon has switched Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru and Naraku's hearts. Sesshomaru and Naraku are now good, while Miroku and Inuyasha have turned evil. Sango and Kagome must deal with this. Rated for language and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Pure - Impure: Good - Bad**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, (oh what disappointment)**_

A/N: This story takes place before Sesshomaru meets Rin, before he insisted Totosai make him a sword. It happens after Naraku makes himself a new body for the first time. The time-line isn't going to be exact, so just bear with me. Enjoy, please read and review.

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were facing Naraku once more, this time against his new body. Sesshomaru had shown up, fighting Inuyasha as well as Naraku. Sesshomaru destroyed Kagura with his poison claw. Sango and Kohaku were fighting against each other. Miroku was in front of Kagome, trying to protect her. The poisonous insects hung around Naraku, keeping Miroku from opening his wind tunnel. Hundreds of Naraku's demons lay in pieces across the ground. A strong blast of wind knocked everyone, including Naraku, to the ground. A demon appeared before them. He was good-looking, and almost looked pleasant. Everyone stared at him, as he smiled back at them.

_There is something about this guy, _Miroku thought, _Something in his eyes that I don't like..._

"Sango," Miroku whispered to Sango, who was laying a few feet from him, holding an unconscious Kohaku, "Take Kagome, Shippo, and Kohaku on Kilala, get away from here."

Sango started to say something, but was cut off, "No Sango," Miroku said, "Please do not argue, just do as I ask."

Sango nodded, "Right. Kilala!"

Kilala jumped to Sango. Sango heaved Kohaku onto her back. Grabbing Kagome's hand, the demon slayer took off, with Shippo safely in Kagome's arms.

"What are you doing!" Kagome yelled, "We have to go back!"

Kilala stopped, high above the others, "We can't," Sango replied, "Miroku sensed something, we have to get out of the way and let them handle it."

Kagome looked down, wondering what was going to happen. The new demon stood, still smiling at everyone around him.

"Well, this looks like it will be fun..." the demon said. His voice was soft and kind, but his eyes flashed with something evil.

"Get the fuck out of my way," Inuyasha yelled, "I have a score to settle with Naraku!"

"Who are you," Naraku asked, at almost the same time.

"You can call me Rysuke. I have decided to have a little fun with you. I wasn't far away, and heard all this commotion," Rysuke smirked, "And I was quite bored, so I decided to have a little fun."

Waving an arm around, everyone felt their bodies freeze.

Rysuke chuckled, "Can't have you messing up my spell, now can we."

The others stood rigid, unable to move or to speak, wondering what was going on.

Words flowed from Rysuke's mouth, in an almost song-like chant. The words floated up to where Sango and Kagome were flying. Kagome frowned, wondering what he was doing.

_Pure has become Impure, Impure has now become Pure._

_Good has now become bad, Bad has become Good._

A gray mist floated around all the guys, surrounding them, and making it hard for them to breathe.

"What is going on?" Sango asked, horrified.

"I don't know." Kagome stared down at Inuyasha and Miroku, hoping they were okay.

After a few minutes of chanting, Rysuke stopped, and laughed. Sango urged Kilala down. They landed in front of the laughing demon. He stared at them, amused.

"What did you do to them!" Kagome demanded.

"Oh, just tweaked things a bit..." Rysuke said, grinning, "Have fun..."

Laughing, he faded away, leaving Kagome and Sango looking at each other in shock. They both turned towards Inuyasha and Miroku, who were still on their feet.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, running at him.

Inuyasha brought his head up sharply. His eyes were red, and he had a stripe down each cheek. His teeth were longer, and he grinned, and evil look on his face.

_What is going on with him? _Kagome thought, stopping.

"Miroku?" Sango said, stepping closer to the monk.

The monk let out a cold laugh, and lunged at Sango, forcing her to back up. He raised his staff, and brought it across her side. Sango winced, and tried to dodge him.

"Miroku! What are you doing?" Sango screamed, "It's me, Sango!"

Miroku didn't answer, just continued to attack her. Sango held up her Hiraikotsu, blocking his attacks. Kagome watched them in horror.

"Inuyasha! You have to stop him!" Kagome said, desperately.

Inuyasha let out a harsh laugh, "Now, why would I do that, bitch?"

Kagome looked at him, shocked, _What is wrong with him?_

Inuyasha leaped at her, swiping at her with his claws. Kagome jumped back, but his claws cut across her face, leaving three long furrows down her cheek. Inuyasha reached for his Tetsaiga, trying to pull it out. A barrier surrounded the sword, zapping Inuyasha. Inuyasha let out a growl and dropped the sword.

_H-he can't touch the sword, _Kagome thought, _Why?_

"Heh," Inuyasha said, straightening, "Looks like I can't touch my Tetsaiga anymore. That sword is to protect humans, it will no longer let _me_ touch it."

"But..." Kagome started, "I don't understand, what is wrong with you and Miroku?"

Inuyasha let out a laugh, "I don't know, but I feel better than ever. Now, I don't have to worry about any dirty humans. Now I can get away from all you simpering and whining. You never were good enough for me, and to prove it I'm going to kill you now."

Sango landed beside Kagome, still dodging Miroku. Miroku stood by Inuyasha, identical looks of evil on their faces.

"That demon," Sango said, "He switched their hearts. Now they are evil, and filled with hate and blood lust."

"What do we do, now?" Kagome asked, terrified.

"I don't know," Sango said in despair.

"Now...you die," Miroku said, grinning.

Him and Inuyasha lunged, going straight for Kagome and Sango. A flash of white came in front of Kagome, while a flash of purple stepped in front of Sango. Sesshomaru and Naraku stood in front of the girls, facing Inuyasha and Miroku.

_What the hell is going on! _Kagome screamed in her mind.

"You will not touch them," Sesshomaru said, angrily.

"If you value your life, you will leave now, and not harm either one of them." This time Naraku spoke.

Sango and Kagome stared at them in shock.

_Flashback_

_Pure has become Impure, Impure has now become Pure._

_Good has now become bad, Bad has become Good._

_End Flashback_

Sango and Kagome looked at each other, realization dawning at the same time.

_Oh crap..._

A/N: well, that is the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I wouldn't mind some ideas either. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, (for fuck's sake, do I have to keep being reminded?")**_

A/N: here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy, please read and review!

_Last Time_

_Flashback_

_Pure has become Impure, Impure has now become Pure._

_Good has now become bad, Bad has become Good._

_End Flashback_

_Sango and Kagome looked at each other, realization dawning at the same time. _

_Oh crap..._

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha smirked, "And just how do plan on stopping us, big brother?"

"Remember, little brother, you have never managed to beat Naraku or myself," Sesshomaru reminded him, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome watched all this with disbelief. Her sight started to waver, and she felt herself fall into darkness. When she awoke, Inuyasha and Miroku were gone, and Sango was leaning over her looking concerned.

Kagome groaned, "Please tell me it was a dream," Kagome begged, "Or that I died, or that I've gone insane, anything!"

Sango looked at her in sympathy and complete understanding. She glanced to the side and Kagome followed her gaze. Standing a few feet from her stood Sesshomaru and Naraku. They were looking at her with concern. Seeing the emotion on those two faces almost made her pass out again.

"Where did Inuyasha and Miroku go?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Miroku went to attack first, aiming at Naraku. Sesshomaru sent his poison whip at him. I guess Inuyasha's instincts are still intact. He grabbed Miroku, and took off into the forest. Sesshomaru and Naraku went to follow, but when they noticed you on the ground, they immediately stopped and came over to check on you," Sango explained all this, looking slightly amused.

"What can be so damn funny?" Kagome snapped, irritably.

"Sorry, Kagome," Sango said, trying to get herself under control, "It was just such a funny sight, seeing them two fussing over a human."

Kagome giggled a bit. Then she sighed, and grew sad again.

_Now what are we going to do? _She thought.

"Are you feeling better, now," came Lord Sesshomaru's smooth voice.

"Yes," Kagome answered with a blush, "I'm okay now."

"Good," Naraku said, kneeling down beside her.

Kagome unwillingly flinched. She couldn't help it, this was the demon who had been trying to kill her and everyone she cared about. Naraku noticed, but just smiled a bit sadly. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her, looking her over. Kagome blushed deeply at his close scrutiny, and turned her ahead. She saw Kohaku standing slightly behind Sango.

"Kohaku!" Kagome said, a bit surprised, getting to her feet.

"Oh yeah," Naraku said, "That reminds me, come here Kohaku."

Sango immediately tensed as the boy moved over to Naraku. Naraku reached towards his back, where the jewel shard was..

"What are you doing!" Sango shouted, raising her Hiraikotsu, "You are going to kill him!"

Naraku stopped and backed away, trying not to anger Sango further, "You are mistaken. When I put the jewel shard in him, he was already mostly healed. Kohaku is strong, he would have survived without it, just like you survived your wounds."

"But...you told me he would die!" Sango accused.

Naraku bowed his head in guilt. Kagome was feeling overwhelmed by all of this, and seeing Naraku regretting something was almost too much. She started getting dizzy again, and swayed. A strong arm circled around her, supporting her. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"I told you that because I wanted you to suffer. If you had known that he wouldn't be killed without the jewel shard, you would have taken it long ago," Naraku said all of this almost emotionlessly.

"Oh..." Sango said, as Naraku again reached for the jewel shard, removing it, "I never thought I would say this...but thank you."

Naraku flashed her a friendly smile, "You're welcome."

"What are we going to do about Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked, thinking about the half-demon she had come to care for.

"We should try and find that demon that put the spell on them, and see if he can make Inuyasha and Miroku turn back good," Sango said.

"We will be happy to help," Sesshomaru said, with Naraku nodding in agreement.

"Wow, you guys are actually acting nicer than Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I wonder why that is."

"That is easy to explain," Naraku said, "You see, me and Sesshomaru were both totally evil. So when that spell reversed our hearts, they became completely good. That also means that Inuyasha will not be wholly evil. He was mostly good, true, but he did have his evil, too. Miroku, on the other hand, will be more evil than Inuyasha, as he was more good."

Kagome was dizzy from all the information, "Okay, that might have been too much." She shook her head, "Hey, where is Shippo?"

"Him and Kilala have gone to Kaede's." Sango explained.

"Oh, okay," Kagome said, relieved, "I'm just glad he is okay."

Kanna appeared before them.

"What is it, Kanna?" Naraku asked.

"Inuyasha and the monk are returning," Kanna said in her soft, emotionless voice.

"Well, shit," Sesshomaru said, aggravated, "Just what we don't need."

A few minutes later, Inuyasha appeared. Miroku was nowhere to be seen. Sesshomaru and Naraku again stood in front of Kagome and Sango, protecting them.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, his eyes their regular amber-gold, "Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me, but I think the spell on me is gone."

Kagome let out a shout of happiness, and ran towards him. A strong arm caught her around her waist, stopping her. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru holding her tightly, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled, struggling, "Let me go, he's back to normal."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze onto her, "I very much doubt that. It is a trick to get at you. Do not believe him."

"Don't listen to him, Kagome," Inuyasha said, glaring at Sesshomaru, "He is our enemy, how do you know him and Naraku aren't the ones tricking you?"

"Sango, come to me, get away from that vile being," Miroku came out of the forest from behind them.

Sango took a step towards him, then stopped, hesitating.

Sesshomaru set Kagome down, and she looked back and forth between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She backed up until she was back to back with Sango.

"How do we know which to trust?" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"I don't know," Sango whispered back.

"Here," Naraku said, "This should prove it to you."

He tossed his piece of the Shikon jewel at Kagome. Kagome caught it, surprised. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him grow angry.

"It is a trick, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, "Can't you tell? If you trust him, then it wouldn't be hard to get the jewel back."

Kagome hesitated. She wanted to believe that Inuyasha and Miroku were back to normal, but something felt wrong.

_What should I do? _She thought, despairingly, _How do I know who to trust. _Her eyes fell on the Tetsaiga, _I know..._

"I will trust you, Inuyasha," Kagome said, picking up the Tetsaiga, "If you can hold the Tetsaiga. It will repel you if you are evil."

Inuyasha smiled, "Of course, bring it here."

Kagome started to obey, but was again stopped by Sesshomaru. He glared at Inuyasha, and took the Tetsaiga. It didn't repel him.

"I will be the one to bring it to you," Sesshomaru said, walking towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just smiled. Everyone's attention was on the brothers, so no one noticed when Miroku ran up behind Sango. He snatched her up, and jumped back. Her back was pressed against the front of his body, One of his hands trapping her arms behind her back.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted.

Sesshomaru and Naraku turned around. With them distracted, Inuyasha leaped forward and grabbed Kagome.

Him and Miroku laughed evilly, "Stupid aren't you?"

"Inuyasha! Please," Kagome begged, struggling in his strong grip.

"Shut up, bitch," Inuyasha hissed, digging his claws deep into her side.

Kagome cried out as blood ran down her side and hip. Sesshomaru and Naraku were nearly shaking with anger. Miroku saw this and smirked.

"Well, well," Miroku said, "Isn't this fun, dear Sango?"

With that, one of his hands roamed down her body. Sango stiffened and struggled to get out of his grip. She couldn't do much, as she no longer had a hold of her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku seemed unusually strong.

Miroku laughed, "Now I can do this without getting slapped. Hmm, yes, I think I am going to use your body before I kill you. What about you Inuyasha? Are you going to have some fun with Kagome?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Who would want _that_ with _her_?"

Despite the situation, Kagome felt the insult like a knife in her heart.

"I think I will torture her slowly, though, before I kill her." Inuyasha continued.

Inuyasha bent his head and licked at the open cuts on her cheek. Kagome winced and tried to pull away from him. Inuyasha just laughed, and used one if his claws to cut down the middle of her shirt, slicing it off of her and leaving a long deep cut.

Kagome hissed with pain. She lifted her leg, and with all her might stomped on his foot.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed.

The rosary around Inuyasha's neck glowed and brought him face down into the dirt. Sango took advantage of this, and sent her leg shooting out behind her, catching Miroku in his groin. Miroku groaned and hit the ground, while Naraku pulled Sango away from the fallen monk.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome continued to scream, driving Inuyasha deeper and deeper into the ground, as she clutched her pieces of shirt together.

Both Sesshomaru and Naraku went to attack them.

"No! Stop!" Kagome yelled.

They both stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"We might be able to get them back to normal," Kagome said, "We don't have to kill them."

Sesshomaru and Naraku nodded and backed off.

"However," Sesshomaru said, "We need to leave before they attack again."

Both girls nodded. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist, and created his demon cloud underneath them. As Kilala had gone with Shippo, Naraku created a wind to carry Sango and Kohaku with him. They took off, heading towards Kaede's.

_Please, _Kagome mentally prayed, _Please let Kaede know something that can help. _

A/N: okay, here is the end of chapter 2, please review and tell me what you think. I would love some ideas for my story also, just some ideas to add to the story. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (sigh, that is soooo painful to say)**_

A/N: This is the third chapter to my story. I would like to thank everyone who has given me a review. Anyways, on with the story, please read and review.

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru's arm was around Kagome, keeping her from falling. Beside them, Naraku, Sango, and Kohaku were flying with the wind. Kagome was still holding her torn shirt closed. She grimaced as she felt warm blood leak through the shirt. The cut Inuyasha had given her went from right below her collarbone, all the way down to her belly button.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, letting go of Kagome long enough to pull of his outer kimono.

Kagome gratefully wrapped it around herself. She sighed a bit as the warmth surrounded her. She breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of Sesshomaru's clothes. Realizing where her thoughts were headed, Kagome's face burned red, as she tried to steer her thoughts away.

_What the hell am I thinking, _Kagome told herself furiously, _We have to get Inuyasha and Miroku back to normal. I can't be thinking like this, especially about Sesshomaru! Just ignore the way he smells, and the way he is so warm, and how muscular he is..._

Kagome violently shook her head, trying to rid herself of her thoughts. Sesshomaru looked down at her with curiosity.

"Something wrong," Sesshomaru said, shifting a bit.

The movement brought Kagome closer to him, and she let out a little squeak.

"N-no, nothing is wrong," Kagome managed to choke out, turning her burning face away from him.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. He knew what was going on in her mind. It was written all over her flushed face.

_So, _he thought, _the young human finds me attractive. She is quite beautiful herself._

"So...um..." Kagome struggled for something to say, "What happened to that little green imp that is always following you?"

"Jaken? He will catch up, eventually, I had other things on my mind, and he was nowhere to be found. He will find me sooner or later, he always does."

Sango was nervous as she stood beside Naraku, riding on a purplish mist. She was confused. Naraku was the one who had destroyed her entire family, but the demon next to her was a completely different person. She found herself forgetting who he actually was.

_This isn't the Naraku we know, _she thought to herself, _This one is sweet and kind. It is hard to believe that this is the same person. I never noticed how handsome he was..._

Sango groaned out loud. _Great, _she thought, _I think I have finally gone insane. _

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they found themselves at Kaede's. They all went inside the small hut. Kaede stared at Sesshomaru and Naraku in shock.

"What are you two doing here?" Kaede asked, beyond surprised.

Kagome's brow creased with worry, "You don't know what happened? Has Shippo and Kilala not arrived yet?"

Kaede shook her head, "Nay, I have not seen either, care to explain what is going on?"

Kagome sighed, and with the help of Sango, explained what had happened. Kaede listened, and sat in silence, pondering. Kagome and Sango looked at her hopefully.

"I am sorry," Kaede said finally, "I have never heard anything of this sort."

Kagome and Sango sagged in disappointment. Sesshomaru and Naraku were looking at them in sympathy. Kaede stared at the two, still surprised beyond reason that those two were in her hut.

"Great," Kagome muttered, "Now what?"

Kagome went to get on her feet, but swayed and started to fall. Sesshomaru jumped up and caught her.

"What is wrong with her," Kaede asked.

"She got injured by Inuyasha," Sango said, "Damn, those wounds are probably worse than she let on."

"Aye, now let me see," Kaede instructed.

Sesshomaru laid Kagome on a pallet. Kaede removed Sesshomaru kimono, and checked her wounds. Her face was still oozing blood. The cuts in her side where Inuyasha had clung to her were also still bleeding, but the worse was her front. The cut was deep, and blood soaked through all of Kagome's clothing and had started running down her legs. Kagome had been hiding the blood with Sesshomaru's kimono.

Sesshomaru had a sharp intake of breathe, "Is she going to be okay?"

Kaede frowned, "Aye, she will be fine, but these wounds are pretty serious..."

Everyone stared down at Kagome's pale face, worried and wanting to make the stupid half-demon pay...

With Miroku and Inuyasha

"How the fuck could they get away," Inuyasha said furiously, planting his fist into a nearby tree.

"I am going to make Sango pay. I'll make sure that her death is slow and painful," Miroku promised.

Inuyasha yanked at the rosary around his neck, "Hey, Miroku, you have spiritual powers, can't you take this fucking thing off of me?"

Miroku snorted, "Why the hell would I help you. Figure it out yourself, I have other problems."

Inuyasha growled and grabbed Miroku, slamming him against a tree.

"Don't forget," Inuyasha said threateningly, "I am more powerful than a pathetic human like you. You also seem to be forgetting that I am after Kagome, and Sango is traveling with her."

Miroku brought his staff up, breaking Inuyasha's hold on him. He landed and grabbed his right hand.

"You do that again," Miroku said, pissed, "And I will suck you into my wind tunnel. But I do agree we should work together to get them. Damn it, why did Naraku and Sesshomaru have to turn all nice."

Inuyasha snorted, "If you want to kill Sango that bad, why don't you use the wind tunnel."

Miroku glared at him like he was stupid, "Two reasons. First of all, I want to have some fun with her first, and kill her up close and personal. Second, Naraku is protecting them, and he has his poisonous insects. I don't really feel like dying."

"Fine," Inuyasha said, "If you are so smart, why don't you figure something out?"

"Hm," Miroku said, thoughtfully, "Well, we can't get any help from other demons, I am human, and you are a half-demon."

"Keh," Inuyasha said, "I wouldn't want any demons to help anyways. I can do it myself."

Miroku looked irritated, but continued on, "Then we should gather some jewel shards. Now that Naraku is all goody-good, he won't be using his. So we will become more powerful."

"Now that," Inuyasha said, perking up, "Is a good idea. If we find any, I should use them, you are only human after all."

Miroku glared at him, "Don't think so, dog-boy."

Inuyasha glared back, "Fine, so I guess we should separate. We can meet back when we both gather some shards. I get to use the ones that I found, you can use the ones you find."

Miroku nodded in agreement. They parted.

With Kagome and Sango

Sesshomaru, Naraku, Kagome and Sango walked through the thick forest. They had decided to search, and see if they could find the demon, Rysuke. They walked slowly, as Kagome was still healing from her injuries. They weren't flying, for they couldn't see much from the air. They heard screaming ahead of them. They all rushed forward, coming out of the forest right to a village. Bodies were strewn on the ground, ripped apart.

"Oh no!" Kagome said, horrified, "What happened to them."

Sesshomaru sniffed, "Wolves."

A little girl's scream came from the forest. They went to follow, but was stopped by a pack of wolves getting in their way. The wolves surrounded Naraku and Sango, cutting them off from Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Go," Naraku told Sesshomaru and Kagome, "We can handle this."

Sango nodded. Sesshomaru and Kagome took off into the forest. Sesshomaru was much faster than Kagome, so simply swept her up and continued to run. They came upon a a little human child. She was already dead, and there was still a couple of wolves biting at her. Sesshomaru set Kagome down and killed them all with his poison claw. Kagome knelt down next to the girl, and pulled her into her lap. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the child in sadness.

_She looks a lot like Kagome, _he began thinking, when his sword pulsed, _Tensaiga?_

"Set her down, Kagome," Sesshomaru instructed, pulling the Tensaiga from his belt.

Kagome looked at him in horror. Sesshomaru winced at the look in her eyes.

"It is not what you think," Sesshomaru explained, "this sword can not harm a human. Please trust me."

Kagome hesitated, then nodded, moving away. Sesshomaru walked up and held up the blade. Small demon-like creatures were surrounding the body. Sweeping the sword above the girl's body, he sliced through the netherworld demons. He put the sword away and knelt down next to Kagome, who had pulled the little girl back into her lap. The girl moved a bit, and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked up at both of them.

"Hello," Kagome said, softly, trying not to scare her, "My name is Kagome, this is Sesshomaru. He is the one who saved you. What is your name."

The little girl looked up at them with tears in her large brown eyes. She jumped up with a little cry and hugged Kagome tightly. She then turned and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was shocked, but put his one arm around her and patted gently.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" came a voice.

The little green imp, Jaken, ran into sight, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, "I have been searching everywhere for you, my lord! I have been so worr..."

Jaken's words were cut off as he stared at Sesshomaru, who was still hugging the small girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, "What are you doing hugging a disgusting human? And there is another human here, what on earth is..."

His words were again cut off as a large rock hit the side of his head. Looking up, he saw Lord Sesshomaru standing, glaring down at him. The little girl giggled, and Kagome was trying hard to hold in her laughter.

"Jaken, not another bad words about humans," Sesshomaru said, calmly, "do you understand."

Jaken gulped, "Y-yes my lord."

"Go fetch Ah-un."

Jaken bowed and ran off. Kagome stood up, and winced, placing a hand over her stomache.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sesshomaru asked, "You're wounds are still healing."

"It's okay, Sesshomaru, I'm fine," Kagome turned towards the girl, "So what is your name?"

The little girl smiled brightly, "I am Rin, Lady Kagome."

With Inuyasha

"There are three jewel shards coming closer," a dull voice said.

"Good," Inuyasha said, grinning, "Good job, Kikyo."

The former priestess glared at the half-demon she had once loved. She had been walking through the forest when Inuyasha had found her. She immediately noticed something different about him. When he attacked her, she tried to use her priestess powers, but was immediately overtaken. He was just too powerful, and much faster than he used to be. Inuyasha told her then that if she helped him, he would spare her life. Kikyo had agreed, not wanting to die again. Inuyasha then made her remove the rosary around his neck. He then forced her to come along with him to find jewel shards.

Before them, a wolf demon ran into sight. He had a long black ponytail, and bright blue eyes. He stopped in front of them.

"Is this him?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo, who nodded.

"You have something you want to say to me, mutt?" the wolf-demon asked.

Inuyasha growled at the wolf, "Yeah, I want the three jewel shards you have, and I am going to rip you apart to get them. Kikyo, where are they."

Kikyo didn't say anything. Inuyasha growled again, and struck her hard across the face. She fell to the ground, touching her cheek.

"There is one in both legs, and one in his arm," Kikyo answered bitterly.

"Not a very nice guy, are you, mutt?" the wolf said.

"Shut it, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha said, "Now it is time for me to get those jewel shards."

"Ha! You have no idea who I am do you? I am Koga, the leader of the wolf-demon tribe. It isn't so easy to kill be," Koga said, boastfully.

"Well, _Koga,_" Inuyasha sneered, "It doesn't matter who you are, I'll still kill you."

With that, Inuyasha attacked. Koga jumped out of the way. Inuyasha growled as Koga landed behind him.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, dog boy," Koga smirked.

Inuyasha again went to attack. This time, as Koga jumped over him, Inuyasha grabbed his leg, slamming him into the ground. Not pausing, Inuyasha ripped through one of his legs, tearing out the jewel shard. Koga grunted, and kicked out with his other foot, catching Inuyasha in the chest. Koga then leaped away, his leg bleeding.

"Damn you," Koga growled.

Inuyasha grinned evilly. He used his claws to rip holes in his own hand.

"Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha shouted.

Red crescents of blood shot towards Koga, cutting him to pieces. Inuyasha smirked and walked over to the now dead wolf.

"Serves you right, wolf-boy," Inuyasha said, as he removed the other two jewel shards.

Kikyo watched in anger and horror as Inuyasha pushed the jewel shards into his chest. Inuyasha growled as power soared through his body. Kikyo struggled to her feet, then took off. Inuyasha's head snapped in her direction, and he took off after her. He caught up with her easily, trapping her underneath him. Kikyo stared with fear into his blood red eyes.

"I don't think I need you anymore," Inuyasha said, chuckling, "These jewel shards give me plenty of power, and you are more trouble than you are worth. Goodbye, Kikyo, and this time, try and stay dead."

With that he ripped through her clay body, tearing it to pieces. He laughed out loud. Inuyasha then made his way back to the spot him and Miroku had agreed to meet at. Miroku showed up not too long afterwards, looking angry.

"So," Miroku said, "Looks like you found some."

Inuyasha grinned, "Yeah, and it looks like you didn't have much luck."

Miroku glared at him, "No worry, I think I can manage this time. Are you ready to go after them again."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait to sink my claws into that stupid bitch."

A/N: Okay, that was the end of chapter number 3, YAY! well, anyways, thanks for reading, please leave me a review and tell me what you think.


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note:

Okay, I am going to continue the story, like I was asked to. Thank you everyone who has urged me to continue.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, (If I did, I wouldn't have to write a fanfiction...damn it all to hell)**_

A/N: Okay!! I've decided to continue the story. Here is the 4th chapter, sorry it took so long, I had writers block, and couldn't seem to think very well. Anyways, on with the story! Special thanks to SilverRavenClaw for pushing me into writing more for this story. Thank you everyone else also, I'm glad you are interested. Anyways, on with the story!

**Chapter 4**

Kagome shook her head as she, again, heard Sango and Naraku laughing with each other. They had stopped in a clearing to make camp for the night. Sango and Naraku had become very close in the past couple days. They were nearly inseparatable.

_Not like I can say much, _Kagome thought to herself, glancing at Sesshomaru, _Me and Sesshomaru have become really close too..._

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome jumped, "Oh...just...wondering where Shippo and Kilala are."

"I'm sure they will arrive soon," Sesshomaru reassured her, "Kaede and Kohaku said she would Shippo which way we headed. And Kilala will pick up on our scents."

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I guess..."

"Lady Kagome!" a young, girly voice called out, "Look at these pretty flowers."

The girl in question came running, holding an armful of flowers. Kagome smiled at Rin. The girl was very cheerful, but preffered to stay close to either Kagome or Lord Sesshomaru. Naraku and Sango had accepted her readily, hearing about what happened. When Sesshomaru and Kagome had walked back to the village with Rin, they had already taken care of the wolves.

"Yes," Kagome answered, "They are very pretty, but Rin, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to call me lady. I don't really have that title."

Rin looked at her in confusion, "But Lord Sesshomaru is a lord, so that makes you his lady, right?"

Kagome stared at the girl in shock, her face going completely red. Sesshomaru mentally laughed. Kagome seemed to be at a loss for words, so he took over for her.

"It is not like that, Rin," Sesshomaru said, gaining the girl's attention, "Kagome and I are friends, nothing more."

Kagome shot Sesshomaru a grateful smile. He smiled back, but he felt a little disappointed also. He was hoping that Kagome would come to care for him as more than a friend.

"Oh," Rin said, her face falling, "That is too bad. I was hoping that you would adopt me and you could become my mother and father. But, I still think you are a lady, Lady Kagome."

Kagome laughed nervously, "Alright Rin, I won't push it then."

They all sat around the fire, feeling peaceful. Rin had finally fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru was stroking her hair softly. Kagome watched them, smiling.

_He is so different, _Kagome thought to herself, _It is wonderful._

Sesshomaru picked Rin up carefully, laying her ont he ground. He then came and sat by Kagome. They both stared up at the stars, feeling peaceful. Kagome looked over at Naraku and Sango. She gave a little start when she saw them. Naraku was leanign against a tree, and Sango was curled up next to him, his arm around her back. Kagome felt a smile come to her face.

_I wonder why I feel so happy, _Kagome thought, _I mean, I always thought that Sango and Miroku would be together. But Naraku actually treats her better than Miroku ever did. If this goes any farther...well I will be happy for her. I just hope we can find a way to reverse Inuyasha and Miroku, and maybe keep Naraku and Sesshomaru just as he is._

She felt a warm arm going around her. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, who gave her a slight smile.

"W-What are you doing," Kagome stuttered as he rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"You were shivering," Sesshomaru pointed out, "I am just trying to warm you up."

Kagome nodded, blushing a bit. Her thoughts drifted, thinking about nothing in particular.

"They look happy," Sesshomaru said, his eyes on Naraku and Sango, "They used to be mortal enemies. As did me and him. A change in heart can have some drastic changes."

Kagome nodded, agreeing, "I am happy for her though. This way, if..." Kagome hesitated, "Well, if Inuyasha and Miroku don't turn back, Sango with have someone to turn too. Naraku treats her better than anyone ever has."

"Yes," Sesshomaru agreed, "But if they are not returned to normal, you will have someone also, for whenever you need me."

Kagome blushed and felt heat pool in her stomach.

_Oh shit, _Kagome thought, _I think I am falling in love with Sesshomaru. He is so gentle and kind to me and Rin. He is the same in ways, most of the time he has no expression on his face. He is much nicer, and seems to get angry at Inuyasha easily. Well, that isn't so different. How could I fall in love with him, when I still love Inuyasha, don't I?_

A whooshing sound was heard, and Kagome looked up. Kilala landed in the clearing, her teeth holding Shippo's kimono. Kilala's right leg was missing, and was bleeding fiercely. Kagome let out gasp and rushed to them. Shippo and Kilala were both bruised and bloody. Kilala shrank back to her small form, while Kagome took Shippo into her arms. He was bleeding from many gashes on his small body. Sesshomaru, came up behind her, while Sango rushed over to Kilala. Kagome turned to them, tears in here eyes. Shippo stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"K-Kagome?" Shippo said weakly.

"Oh Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

"It...it was Inuyasha," Shippo said.

Kagome's face took on a look of horror, "Inuyasha did this to you?"

Shippo managed to nod, "Him and Miroku attacked us before we could get to Kaede's. Kilala was nearly pulled into Miroku's wind tunnel. She lost her leg, but Inuyasha stopped him. He said he was going to use us against you and Sango."

Kagome and Sango were both sobbing. Sango held Kilala close to her, oblivious of the blood coming from the small demon. Their wounds were severe, there was no way they would survive.

"It's okay, Shippo," Kagome said softly, "Sesshomaru will help. He can bring you and Kilala back to life..."

"No..." Shippo whispered out, his voice growing weaker, "Please don't...I want to be with my father and mother. I don't want to stay here, and see Inuyasha and Miroku this way. I will be at peace, promise me."

"B-But Shippo!" Kagome said, crying harder.

"Please, promise me," Shipp said, "I just want peace..."

Kagome nodded, "Okay Shippo, I promise."

With that, Shippo let out a small smile, and stopped breathing. Kagome hugged his body to her, crying so hard her body was shaking. Sesshomaru put his arms around her and the little kitsune, trying to comfort her. Tears also fell from Sango's eyes as she watched them. Sesshomaru looked up at Sango holding Kilala, who was now dead also.

"Do you want me to bring her back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Y-Yes, please," Sango said, sniffling, "I have already lost Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha. I can't lose her too, I've had her most of my life."

Nodding, Sesshomaru stepped away from Kagome, and drew his Tensaiga from his belt. He swept it over the cat demon, slicing through the netherworld demons. Kilala stirred and opened her eyes. She mewed and licked Sango's face. Sango laughed and held Kilala tightly against herself. Kagome smiled a little, but was still shaking form the force of her sobs.

"How could they do such a thing!' Kagome cried out, "Shippo was just a child..."

Kagome fell to her knees, crying too hard to speak. Sesshomaru sank down to his knees in front of her, pulling her into a hug. Kagome buried her face in the front of his kimono, sobbing loudly. Sango dropped beside, wrapping her own arms around Kagome as well, tears flowing from her face. Naraku joined them, and they stayed on the ground in a group hug for a long while. A snicker drew their attention. Standing a distance was Inuyasha and Miroku.

Kagome felt rage like she never had before, "You bastards!" She screamed, jumping to her feet.

Inuyasha looked down at Shippo, who was still in Kagome's arms. His eyes flickered a bit, but it went away immediatly. Miroku was watching them coldly, then turned to Inuyasha.

"You should have just let me kill them," Miroku stated, matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I wanted them to suffer, this seemed better."

Sesshomaru and Naraku stood facing them, rage evident on their faces. Sesshomaru gripped the Tetsaiga tightly in his hand. Inuyasha grew mad at the sight of his older brother having possession of his sword.

"I think I'll take your other arm," Inuyasha said, "And get my sword back."

"Just try it," Sesshomaru growled.

An arrow flew straight towards Inuyasha, he narrowly dodged it. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"So," Inuyasha said, "You think you can kill me? I don't think so, you are in love with me. Could you really kill your love, and one of your best friends."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome, wondering the same thing. He was surprised at the look on Kagome's face. There was no regret, or guilt. There was sadness and deep anger.

"You're right," Kagome said, notching another arrow, "I couldn't kill my best friend and the person I fell in love with. But you aren't him. The Inuyasha I know is dead. The Inuyasha that I loved would never have harmed Shippo. Now, you die."

She let her arrow fly. Inuyasha growled again, and dodged. Kagome sensed the three jewel shards in his chest, and aimed for them with another arrow. This time, she hit his chest, but it didn't go through. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"You can't kill me, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"No, but I can..." With that, Miroku grabbed the arrow and wedged it deeper, pushing it into Inuyasha's heart.

Miroku reached in and snatched to jewel shards from Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha let out a grunt, and fell to his knees. Kagome watched in horror. She looked into his eyes, to see if there was anything left of the Inuyasha she knew. All she saw was evil anger directed at her and Miroku. Miroku backed away, breathing slightly heave, the jewel shards in his hand. Sango took a step closer to him.

"Miroku..." She whispered, "Are you normal again?"

Naraku grabbed Sango, not letting her move forward, "Don't be tricked again," Naraku warned.

Sango nodded and stopped. Miroku straightened and smiled around the clearing. Without a word, he pushed the three jewel shards into his chest, grimacing slightly.

"Now," Miroku said, "You will die, I'll make sure of it."

A/N: that is the end of the chapter. Don't hate me for so many people dying please!! Anyways, I have a question to all the readers. Do you think that Sesshomaru and Naraku should stay good, or turn back to evil. Leave a review and let me know, please please please!! Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.**_

A/N: hello again. sorry this is taking so godawfully long, I couldn't seem to concentrate. But, finally, here it is the fifth chapter. I kinda messed up on the last chapter. In my story, Sesshomaru has both arms, but Inuyasha mentioned he would take Sesshomaru's other arm. I know confusing, sorry about that. Just think of it as somehow Sesshomaru got his arm back after the fight with Inuyasha, or something. Use your imagination. Sorry about the confusion and the mess up. Hopy you'll forgive me. Anyways, please read and review. On with the story!!

**Chapter 5**

"You bastard, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, still holding a hand over his chest where the jewel shards were.

"Well," Mirkou smirked, "I had to get the jewel shards from you somehow. I am just human, and I needed power."

Inuyasha growled. Kagome saw Sesshomaru move subtly to block Rin, who was still sleeping, from sight. Kagome mentally shook her head. How the child could sleep through all the noise, she didn't know. Inuyasha's eyes immediatly snapped to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you hiding, big brother?" Inuyasha sneered at him, slowly getting to his feet. He turned to Miroku, "As of now, you are also my enemy, Miroku. But, lucky for you, I have things I need to do first. I will come after my jewel shards some other time."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, _He is different in more ways than one now. Usually he would've just attacked Miroku. Has he become more cunning as well as evil?_

"So," Inuyasha said, "What is it you are hiding, Sesshomaru? What are you trying to keep from me?"

With that, Inuyasha jumped, heading over Sesshomaru towards the girl. Kagome rushed to Rin's side, covering the girl's body with her own. Sesshomaru immediatly drew the Tetsaiga. Inuyasha barely avoided it, and landed almost on top of the Kagome and the sleeping girl. Sesshomaru stopped.

Inuyasha let out a smirk, "You can't use that sword against me. If you do, you risk hurting these stupid girls. So what are you going to do, big brother?"

Sesshomaru growled. Sango was dividing her attention between Miroku and Kagome, hoping her best friend would be okay. Naraku kept his eyes on Miroku, letting Sesshomaru handle Inuyasha. Miroku seemed to just be watching, waiting for something to happen. He could already feel power coursing through his body, but if any of them managed to kill each other, well, easier for him.

Miroku laughed, "So, I understand now why we never managed to beat you Naraku. Goodness clouds your vision, to where you hesitate. And, because of the way Sango feels about me, you can't fight against me as well. This will be both yours and Sesshomaru's downfall."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Miroku. It was true, he was falling for the fiesty demon slayer, and he didn't want to hurt her by killing the one man she loved. Sesshomaru listened to this, and was in the same predicament. He didn't want Kagome to suffer, either, from the death of Inuyasha. And, to be honest, Sesshomaru did not want to kill his only living family member. Kagome heard a small wimper, and looked down. Rin's eyes were big and filled with fear.

"Shh," Kagome tried to soothe the frightened girl, "It'll be okay, Rin."

Kagome wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to keep herself between Inuyasha and Rin. Inuyasha smirked down at them. Leaning, he picked up Kagome and Rin. Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat, his eyes hazing over.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, big brother," Inuyasha sneered, gripping Kagome and Rin closer to himself, "You don't want to hurt them, now do you?"

Kagome held Rin tight in her arms, Inuyasha arms behind her back and knees.

_He is using us as a shield against Sesshomaru, _Kagome thought in dismay.

"If you follow us," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru coldly, "Then I will kill both of these girls."

With that, Inuyasha took off into the forest, still holding Rin and Kagome. Miroku mentally cursed Inuyasha. He had been hoping that one of them would have died in a confrontation. But no, Inuyasha had fled, and taken the girls with him. While everyone was distracted by the abduction of Rin and Kagome, Miroku took off through the forest. Even with the jewel shards, he didn't think he could beat all of them. Using the power the jewel shards gave him, he managed to get away from them at amazing speed.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, "Rin! No!"

With a growl, Sesshomaru took off after Inuyasha. He was alot quicker than Inuyasha, but he didn't want Inuyasha to end up hurting Kagome or Rin. Sango and Naraku were not far behind him, almost completely forgetting about Miroku. Miroku used this time to get far away from them, and plan his next move.

A/N: I know, I know, really short chapter. I'm sorry, I haven't been able to right very well. I thought I should at least post some though. Well, this will be my last post for over a week. Me and my husband are heading to his family reunion in the next couple days, and we will be gone awhile. But, whenever I get back, I'll do my best to wright some more. Thank you to everyone who has given me reviews, and those that read my story.


	7. Author's Note 2

A/N: I am really sorry to do this, but this story is discontinued for now. As for why, to put it simply, I hate this story, I mean I really hate it. I just can't get into it enough to try and make a good story out of it, so it was either throw something together to make a horrible ending, or discontinue it until I can get interested in it again. I'm really sorry for all those who have liked it! On a positive note, the other story I've been working on, Trips Through Time, is almost finished! YAY. Anyways, sorry again!


End file.
